


Capture Your Hearts Desire

by twistedscars



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedscars/pseuds/twistedscars
Summary: "you asked me to photograph your sister at her wedding yet somehow I ended up with mostly pictures of you ohmygod"- Newt asks Thomas to be the photographer at his sister Sonya's wedding. Thomas gets distracted. Fluff ensues.





	Capture Your Hearts Desire

Thomas sat in a corner in the media suite tinkering with his new DSLR camera. He couldn't decide which lens would be the best one to use for his next shoot. Teresa was coming by after agreeing to model for him so he could practice his portraits. 

After getting caught up in his thoughts, the door on the opposite side of the room opened and Teresa walked in, softly closing it behind her. 

"Hey, Tom," she greeted whilst making her way over, tugging the strap of her bag over her head and dumping it unceremoniously on the floor beside him. She collapsed into the nearest chair and looked over at him expectantly.

"So? You ready to be blown away by my modelling ability?" She grinned at him.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "always," he replied. Standing up, he pointed over to the bench in front of a white sheet that was hung up at the back of the room. "You just sit there and let me work, okay?" 

"Of course Master Thomas, God of photography." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow at her as she got settled on the edge of the bench. "Don't even start with me, T," he pointed a finger at her scoldingly. 

Placing the camera strap around his neck and gripping it tightly, Thomas situated himself about a meter away from Teresa and brought the camera up to his eye.

"Anyway, got any gossip?" He asked after a minute once he'd decided he had in fact chosen the right lense and setting. 

"What happened to me just sitting here and letting you work?"

Rolling his eyes again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Thomas answered, "I don't like working in silence. It's awkward." 

"Okay, okay. Actually, there is some gossip going around that may or may not involve you - just in case you didn't know," the girl started as Thomas continued to twist and tilt the camera, aiming to find the perfect angle.

Pausing, he lowered the camera a fraction. "Me? Why is there gossip going around about _me?_ And how have I not heard it?"

"No - it's not _about_ you, necessarily. You know Newt?" Teresa responded hastily. 

Thomas' heart stuttered a little at the mere mention of the blonde's name. God, it was pathetic. _He_ was pathetic. 

He willed his voice not to shake as he replied, "of course. Who doesn't?" Whilst nonchalantly turning around to find a different lens to use - hoping it wasn't obvious he was trying to hide his rapidly reddening cheeks. _Pathetic._

Newt was well-known throughout the entire school. Thomas doesn't like to call him popular, as he normally associates that word with stuck up assholes who feel entitled to anything and everything. Newt wasn't like that. No - he was kind and funny and smart. He was always winning some type of academic award. Oh - and he's _English._ Thomas thinks he has a thing for the English accent. 

"Anyway," he hears Teresa resume talking over the loud drumming of his heartbeat in his ears. "His older sister, Sonya, is getting married next week. Word on the street is that he was in charge of hiring a photographer for the wedding, and the guy he did find cancelled last minute."

Thomas knew where this was going. He picked up a smaller lens, fitted it onto his camera and turned around to face his best friend again.

"What, you want me to offer my services? Or something?"

"No - apparently _he_ is going to ask _you._ He wants you to be the photographer at his sisters wedding, Tom! Isn't that great?" Teresa exclaimed, looking ecstatic.

Thomas was momentarily stunned and after a beat of silence, he stuttered out a meek, "w-what?"

Teresa nodded her head vigorously. "It's great, right? Finally an actual job, Tom!"

"Who said he was gonna ask me? Why would he want me to photograph his sisters wedding? Me, a high schooler, rather than a qualified professional?" 

Teresa huffed, unimpressed, as she shifted on the bench into a more comfortable position, pulling he legs up and crossing them. "Tom, stop it. You always do this!"

"Do what?"

"This! You put yourself down. So stop it. It doesn't matter who said it because y'know what? He should ask you to do it. Because you're incredibly talented, Tom, and you work hard. You're good at what you do and you love it. Okay? Let yourself believe in yourself for once, okay?" Her voice softened towards the end of her speech and Thomas sighed.

"Maybe you're a little bit right." he relented quietly.

"Uh huh, yeah, only a little bit though, of course," she chuckled as she leaned over and shoved his shoulder gently. 

"For the record, when I said I don't like to work in silence, I probably also should've said I get distracted easily if the gossip isn't mindless like it normally is," Thomas spoke as he glanced at the time and realised they'd been at this for almost half an hour and he'd taken nowhere near the amount of shots he'd planned to.

Teresa opened her mouth to reply when the door to the media suite opened again and a tall Asian boy walked in, grasping a bag in his left hand.

"Hey!" He greeted loudly and not-so-gracefully slamming the door behind him and flashing the two of them a wide, dimpled smile.

Thomas frowned at the boy slightly, "Minho? What are you doing here, I thought you had track after school today?"

Minho rolled his eyes, "Good to see you too buddy."

"I texted him to bring me food," Teresa piped up as she made her way towards Minho and snatched the brown paper bag out of his hand.

"Uh, you're welcome," Minho directed at the girl who in turn waved him off. "And, yeah I did have track but if you hadn't noticed, the sky is crying, Thomas," he pointed towards one of the windows.

 _"'The sky is crying'?"_ Thomas mocked. "Really Minho?"

"Shut it, I'm poetic." The Asian boy retorted. 

"Oh! Minho! Guess what?" Teresa grinned at him as Thomas kept slapping Minho's wandering hands away from his expensive equipment. 

After shooting Thomas a glare, he turned to Teresa, "what?"

"Newt's gonna ask Thomas to be the photographer at his sisters wedding! He's finally gonna get a real gig and get money," she gushed.

"Newt? The guy Thomas has a painstakingly obvious crush on?" Minho smirked.

_"What!?"_

Thomas needs new friends.

\-----

The next day, Friday, Thomas finds himself yet again struggling to open his locker. He swears this thing was made purposely to piss him off and make him late to lessons. 

"C'mon," he mutters to himself as he enters in the combination for the third time, groaning frustratingly and thumping the locker halfheartedly. 

"Woah, what did that locker do to you?" Thomas hears a voice behind him. An English voice.

Eyes widening slightly, Thomas spun round to face Newt and found himself praying to every deity he could think of that he was't about to humiliate himself.  
"I-uh, it won't, um, open..." Thomas mumbled, simultaneously cursing himself in his head, _God, stop being lame._

Newt laughed quietly. "I can see that," he smiled. Thomas forced himself to smile back and hoped he didn't look ridiculous. 

"Anyway, I didn't just come over here to laugh at your feud with your locker," the blonde grinned, "I've heard that you're quite the talented photographer," cue a blush from Thomas, "and I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in shooting my sisters wedding next week?" Newt asked and bit his lower lip almost nervously.

When Thomas didn't answer for a solid 10 seconds, Newt rushed to fill the awkward silence. "Look - I know it's a little last minute but the other photographer I had cancelled on me, something to do with a family emergency or somethi-" Newt rambled.

"I'll do it," Thomas interrupted hastily. Newt stopped abruptly and his eyes flickered over to meet Thomas' from where they'd been staring intently at the lockers behind him.

"Really?" Thomas nodded. "Oh my God! Tommy, you're a lifesaver. Sonya would've battered me if I'd turned up to the wedding without a photographer, thank you!" Newt shot him a blinding smile and Thomas' could swear his heart flipped. 

"It's no problem," Thomas smiled back at him. God, all Thomas could do was smile at him. 

Newt shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled his phone out. "Here," he placed the phone in Thomas' hand. "Put your number in so I can text you the details." Thomas nodded and quickly did so. "The wedding's on Saturday next week. You're sure you're available?"

Oh, Thomas was sure. He didn't exactly make plans. 

"I mean, I think so. I'll double check when I get home and text you," Thomas managed to get out. 

Newt nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Okay, thank you so much Tommy." 

_Tommy._ There goes his heart again.

Newt glanced behind Thomas again at his locker, appearing to be studying it carefully. Then, he moved forward and in one quick movement Newt's hand shot out and hit the locker square in the middle, hard, and the door flew open. 

Thomas looked at the locker, then back at Newt with wide eyes. "How did you-"

Newt was slowly walking backwards down the corridor, waving his phone in the air slightly. "I'll text you, Tommy." Then with a wink he turned around and proceeded to make his way to his next lesson, Thomas assumed. 

Turning back to face his now open locker, Thomas willed his heartbeat to slow down and for his hands to stop sweating. What just happened? After taking a couple of calming breaths, Thomas reached into his locker and sifted through his books before pulling out the ones he needed for his next class, chemistry. 

He was vaguely aware that he was already about five minutes late, so decided it wouldn't hurt to take his time now. He shoved his books into his back before zipping it up and slinging it over one shoulder. 

As he was making his way down the corridor he felt his phone buzz in his jeans pocket. 

**unknown:**

_Thanks again Tommy, I'll try and get the details to you asap_

Thomas was smiling down at his phone screen when he felt it vibrate again and he saw a new message come in.

**unknown:**

_oh this is Newt btw_

Thomas was so gone already.

\-----

"You're gonna be fine, Tom. You stress too much," Teresa told him from the armchair in his living room as he paced up and down. "Should he be in here with his shoes on?" Teresa directed her question towards Minho.

Ignoring Teresa, "Yeah, man. It's just a wedding and you get to play with your favourite toy!" Minho exclaimed whilst Thomas spluttered. 

"Oh! My God I meant your camera! Your camera is your favourite toy! Not Newt!" Minho tried unsuccessfully to backtrack as Thomas stood there with eyes blown wide. 

"I don't know, Min. Thomas might love his camera but I think he might love Newt more," Teresa smirked at him as she looked up from her phone.

Thomas covered his face with his arms and groaned, "you two really aren't helpful at all, you know that? I hope you know that."

Teresa cackled loudly from the armchair and Minho answered, "we know, Thomas."

"He's coming here to pick me up. He's picking me up, guys."

"We also know that, Thomas," Minho answered as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

Hey, maybe you should stop pacing before you start sweating and make your suit smell - just a thought," Teresa supplied and Thomas abruptly stopped his pacing.

Suddenly there was a hesitant knock on the door and Thomas' eyes immediately flickered over to the large clock on the door. "He's early." He stated.

"He's early," he repeated. "Why's he early?" 

"God, Tom, just open the door or the poor boy's gonna freeze to death," Teresa grumbled.

"Right, right," Thomas mumbled, making his way over to the door, shaking his hands slightly, as if that would rid him of his nerves.

He spared himself a few seconds to stop in front of the mirror in the hallway. He took a deep breathe and straightened his tie, giving himself a once over. Deciding he looked somewhat decent, he finally unlocked the front door and swung it open. 

He was met with what must've been his own personal heaven - Newt in a white shirt and a fitted black suit jacket and black bow tie. He smiled at him. "Hi, Tommy. You look great - you ready to go?" He asked.

Thomas took a few seconds to shake himself out of his stupor before replying, "I- yeah, let me just grab my things." He turned himself around and grabbed his bag full of all the equipment he could possibly need before mentally kicking himself. Newt had complemented him, had said he looked great, and he didn't even return it. _God, he must look like an ass._

"You- you look good, too" Thomas told him as he followed him out of the house and shut the door behind him. 

Newt looked over his shoulder at him and laughed softly, "Thanks, Tommy."

Thomas nodded to himself. _Okay. Slightly awkward, but at least he did it._

They both clambered into Newt's car after putting Thomas' - rather large - bag into the back. As Newt pulled out of Thomas' driveway, Thomas was unsure of what to do with himself. He thought about how to start a conversation, _would Newt even want to talk to him in the first place? Or is he more of a silent driver?_

"You look like your about to think your way to an aneurysm, Tommy. What's on your mind?" Newt spared a glance his way, before focusing his gaze back on the road. 

"Oh- uh, nothing, really. Guess I must be a bit more nervous than I thought," Thomas forced out a slightly strained laugh. _Why did he admit to that? Damn it._

Newt smiled. "Nervous? What's there to be nervous about?"

"This is my first time doing anything even slightly professional, I guess. Don't want to mess it up. Wouldn't want your sister to kill you, now do we?" He replied, surprised at how easily the words came to him.

Laughing loudly this time, Newt replied, "you're right about that, Tommy. I'm sure you won't mess up though. Everyone always gushes about how great you are."

Thomas couldn't help the look of surprise that had etched its way onto his face, "do they?" He genuinely didn't think he could recall anyone doing that. He knew Teresa and Minho supported him endlessly, but he always put that down to them being his best friends. 

Newt's eyebrows shot up. "Are you kidding me? You're kidding me right?" He asked. Thomas slowly shook his head, looking over at Newt. He couldn't seem to be able to look away. 

"Wow, Tommy. Okay, fine. Just take my word for it, alright? You'll be great." Newt smiled and looked over at him.

"Okay," Thomas almost whispered, heart faltering throughout the entire exchange. 

After a few seconds of silence, Thomas work up the courage to start up a new conversation. "So, what part do you have in the wedding?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm the best man," Newt answered easily.

"Wow. Big responsibility."

"Yeah. My sisters soon-to-be husband, James, is a close family friend and as he hasn't got any brothers he said he was happy to have me be the best man, considering his sisters are the bridesmaids." Newt explained. 

"So I take it you're going to leave me during the ceremony? I'll awkwardly be sat on my own with my camera?" Thomas tried to joke, but this was truthfully one of his many concerns. He was most likely not going to know anyone except Newt at this wedding, and wasn't exactly rushing to be left alone amongst strangers. 

"Don't worry, Tommy. The ceremony itself won't take too long, I'll be back before you know it. Then you can stick with me so that my family don't interrogate you too much." 

"Gee, thanks," Thomas smiled and Newt smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't end up being too disastrous. 

\-----

Turns out, Sonya and James were high school sweethearts, having been together since they were 15 years old. Almost as soon as Thomas and Newt arrived at the wedding, Thomas heard multiple people gushing over how pure their relationship is and how they were 'meant to be.' 

Newt was whisked away to get ready and put in position, but not before he told Thomas exactly where he needed to be. He'd been instructed to sit on the front pew of the church in order to get better close ups of the happy couple.

Anxiously, Thomas sat at the end of the front row, in the middle of the church, waiting to get photos of Sonya walking down the aisle. People he didn't know sat down beside him and he flashed them an uneasy smile, gesturing down to his camera when they gave him a confused look. 

The church was beautifully decorated, multicoloured flowers hung everywhere. Newt had explained to Thomas on the way there that he didn't understand why they wanted their wedding in a church, seeing as they weren't that religious. Thomas thought it was pretty nonetheless. 

After another ten minutes, music erupted out of the church's organ and all of the guests rose to their feet and turned to face the back of the church. Taking a deep breathe, Thomas glanced up to the front go the church to see Newt giving him a reassuring thumbs up and a smile. 

Smiling back at Newt, Thomas quickly turned back and focused on the task at hand. It really wasn't that difficult to capture the beauty of the moment. Sonya was gorgeous in her wedding dress. 

As Sonya and James stood at the alter, smiling at each other, Thomas brought the camera up and looked through the viewfinder. He got a couple of shots portrait and a couple more landscape. 

He hadn't even noticed his attention had shifted over to Newt, who was standing behind the couple and smiling fondly. His hair was a golden blonde and a piece had fallen slightly into his face. His eyes were shining brightly, a deep brown. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood tall. Thomas thought he was beautiful. 

The guests all cheered and applauded once the 'I do's had been shared and they had officially tied the knot. 

"Hey, mate." Thomas turned around to see newt already smiling at him. He smiles a lot, Thomas had noticed.

"Hi," he replied, whilst packing away his camera and various lenses.

"Enjoy the show?" The Englishman asked.

Thomas snorted, "I don't think your sister would appreciate you calling her wedding a 'show', Newt. But yes, it was nice."

Newt shrugged. "You ready to head to the reception?"

Thomas nodded. "I don't have to go to that though, I can just head back if that's easier."

"Don't be silly, Tommy. It'll be fun. Plus, I'd rather hang out with you than my family," Thomas' heart flipped. "Don't tell them I said that though," Newt quickly added on. 

Thomas grinned at him, "I'll try not too."

\-----

A few hours later and the party was in full swing. Newt had introduced Thomas to a couple of his family and friends before they both collapsed at a table. They were in a heated discussion about which fast food chain had the best fries, when they were interrupted by an elderly woman. 

"Newt, dear!" She exclaimed and pulled Newt up into a firm embrace. 

"Hey, Grandma," he replied, hesitantly patting her back as a sign that the hug was maybe a little too tight to be comfortable. 

"Oh, you were just wonderful today, Newtie! You look so handsome in your suit, you've grown so much since we last saw you!" she gushed and Thomas could see a faint blush rising on Newt's cheeks as he kept shooting glances his way. 

His grandmother suddenly noticed Newt wasn't alone at the table and turned to face Thomas, "Oh, and who's this?"

"That's Thomas, Grandma," Newt supplied as his grandmother was already pinching Thomas' left cheek as he offered her a strained smile.

She gasped, "He's so pretty!" 

Newt laughed at Thomas' clearly uncomfortable face, "I know, Grandma."

And _wait, what?_ Thomas could feel the blood rush to not just his cheeks but his whole damn face. 

"You two are such a lovely couple!" Thomas could hear Newt laugh out another thank you before his grandmother excused herself, saying she was originally on her way to get a glass of water. 

Thomas couldn't help but stare at Newt with wide eyes. It was too much in one go for his poor heart. Newt thought he was cute and said they were a couple? He needed a minute. _Or five._

Newt caught his stare and said sheepishly, "sorry. She's a sweet woman but she can get confused quite easily so I thought it was easier to just go along with it. Do you mind?"

 _God, no._ "Um, of course not," he replied shakily. 

Newt shot him a thankful smile in return. 

After a few more minutes, they were both up again and Thomas found himself mindlessly taking photos of the happy guests and the newly weds. He figured he needed some more shots, considering that was his purpose for being there. 

"Hey, Tommy, come dance with me!" Newt suddenly exclaimed as he appears by his side again after presumably going to speak to his mother. 

"What?" He laughed nervously. Newt rolled his eyes and suddenly he was pulling Thomas' camera strap up and over his head, then grabbing his hand.

He lead them over to where his grandmother was sat and kindly asked her if she could watch over Thomas' stuff, which unsurprisingly she agreed to with a fond smile, waving the boys off to the dance floor.

And as Thomas' luck would have it, as soon as they made it to the dance floor the song switched to a slow one. Newt gave him him cheeky look and a wink, then brought his hands up to rest on Thomas' shoulders.

Thomas was frozen and he hated himself. 

Huffing out a laugh, Newt spoke, "C'mon Tommy, I won't bite."

Then Newt moved his hands down to grip Thomas' wrists and he slowly moved Thomas' hands to rest on his waist, never breaking eye contact. After holding Thomas' hands against his waist for a few seconds, he eventually let go and moved his hands back to Thomas' shoulders. "See?"

Thomas could feel his breathing falter as his fingers gripped Newt's waist. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

Newt then slowly started swaying them and Thomas willed himself to just _be. cool._

They were so close now, mere inches between their faces. Thomas could feel every one of Newt's exhales on his face and he stared into Newt's eyes. He never realised how brown they were, yet they had different shades at the same time. Dark brown with little flecks of hazel. 

He didn't know if it was just his mind going into overdrive but he could swear that he felt Newt inching closer to him, his grip on his shoulder tightening.

Then it was over as soon as it had started. The music had shifted into something more upbeat and a couple near them had accidentally bumped into them, effectively knocking them out of their own little bubble. 

Newt quickly removed his hands and coughed a little as he stepped back, then ran his hands down his suit as if trying to straighten it out. Thomas awkwardly reached up to scratch the back of his neck and Newt gave him a small, hesitant smile. 

"I- uh, maybe I should get back to taking some photos, y'know, as that's why I'm here," Thomas forced out, trying to seem as though he hadn't just had everything he'd ever wanted snatched away from him.

Newt looked... disappointed? As he nodded his head seemingly in understanding, "yeah, maybe." 

And that was that.

\-----

The drive back home was awkward to say the least, both boys sitting in silence, until Thomas decided that he couldn't let the night end like this. It had all been going so well. He was determined for it to end well too.

"I had fun tonight, be sure to tell your sister it was a lovely ceremony," Thomas spoke into the silence, glancing at Newt out of the corner of his eye.

Newt looked slightly startled, clearly not expecting Thomas to speak. "Yeah, it was. Thanks for coming, by the way. And for being my last minute photographer, you didn't have to."

"I know, but it was fun," Thomas smiled at him and, thankfully, Newt smiled back. 

All too soon Newt was pulling into Thomas' driveway and turning to him. "I'll text you soon, yeah? Organise a time to meet up to look through your photos?" 

Thomas nodded, "yeah, that'd be cool."

"Cool."

They both laughed a little and then Newt was bidding Thomas goodnight as he got out of the car and headed towards his front door. Once inside he couldn't help but collapse against the door and clasp his chest, willing his heart to calm down. _What a night._

\-----

It was only the next day when Thomas next heard from Newt. His phone rang and upon seeing the contact on the screen he rushed to answer it, "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Tommy. I know the wedding was only yesterday but my sister is annoyingly impatient. Do you think it would be possible for me to see some of the photos you took today?"_ He asked, his English accent crackling through the speakers. 

"Um, I haven't actually put them onto my laptop yet so-" Thomas stated.

 _"That's okay,"_ Newt quickly interrupted. _"We could meet up and we can look through them on your camera?"_ He asked carefully. _"I mean, if that's okay with you, of course,"_ he added.

Thomas involuntarily felt himself smile as he pressed his phone to his ear. "Yeah, that's fine. I haven't actually had time to look at them myself yet."

 _"Great! I'll be a surprise for us both then, won't it?"_ Thomas heard Newt giggle on the line - he _giggled._ God, he was weak. 

_"So, do you want to meet up for coffee?"_

They both agreed to meet at the coffee shop on the corner from their school. When Thomas arrived, Newt was already there waiting for him, leaning against the wall. 

"Tommy!" Newt called with a small wave when he saw him. Thomas gave a little wave back and a smile.

"Hey so, I was thinking. Since it's such a nice day we could get drinks to-go then look through the photos in the park?" Newt suggested. 

Thomas nodded his head, "yeah, sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes later and the boys were sat on a bench in the park, sipping on their drinks. Turns out Newt doesn't like coffee, even though he was the one to suggest it, and instead had gotten himself a tea. _Typical Englishman._

"So - the photos?" Newt asked.

"Right, right, yes." Thomas turned to his bag that he'd placed next to him and pulled out his camera. Turning it on, he loaded up the photos he"d taken yesterday and passed the camera to newt. "Just keep clicking the right button," he instructed whilst taking another sip of his drink. 

Thomas pulled his phone out and decided to look through Instagram whilst Newt looked through his photos. He'd learned recently that he's weirdly insecure about his work and doesn't like to look at it with others. 

"Wow, Tommy. You really made my sister look nice," Newt said in awe. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Seriously, these are really good."

"Thank you," he mumbled and turned back to his phone.

There was silence between them for the next few minutes, besides Newt clicking through the photos. Until.

"Uh, Thomas?" Newt asked. He sounded nervous.

Thomas looked up. "Yeah?"

"Um, you know how you were there to be the photographer at my sisters wedding?" Thomas nodded. Newt chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I thought it was obvious she'd want photos of _her."_

Thomas was still confused. _Isn't that what he did?_

"Thomas, these are all of me," Newt whispered softly.

"W-what?!" Thomas stuttered, taking the camera out of Newt's hands and looking for himself.

Sure enough the majority of the photos were of Newt. Newt standing at the alter. Newt giving his best man speech. Newt talking to his cousins. Newt and his mum. Newt eating. Newt laughing. Newt. Newt. _Newt._

Thomas willed himself to look up. Newt was looking at him, eyes soft. "Well," he started quietly. "You sure are talented, Tommy. Made me look good," he forced out a chuckle. 

"A camera could never do you justice," Thomas blurted out without thinking. Newt's eyes snapped up to meet his. 

"I mean- I just-" He cut himself off with a sigh. "You're nice to look at I guess," he mumbled. 

"You guess?" Newt asked, nerves seemingly having left him, leaving cheekiness in its place.

Thomas rolled his eyes, _"stop,"_ he groaned, hands covering his face. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey-" Newt grabbed Thomas' hands in his own, forcing eye contact with him, "don't be embarrassed. It's sweet. _You're_ sweet."

"Wait- wait, your hands are massive," Newt states, before his eyes widened, "sorry, ruined the moment-"

Thomas laughed, "massive? Nah, yours are just tiny."

Then they proceeded to measure their hands against each others and Thomas' mind and heart were on fire. What a turn of events. 

"See? Yours are ti-" he started before Newt was linking their hands together, intertwining their fingers.

They stared into each others eyes. "You remember our dance yesterday?" Newt asked quietly, mood turning serious again. Thomas couldn't keep up.

Not trusting his voice, all Thomas could do was nod. How could he forget?

"You wanna know something? I was really bloody ticked off that that song hadn't been longer," he whispered, brown eyes searching Thomas' face. 

"M-Me too," Thomas breathed, heart racing even faster than it had been yesterday. He didn't think that was even possible until now. 

Newt shifted closer to Thomas on the bench, turning his whole body to face him now. "You wanna try again?"

His breathing stopped for a second as he nodded, yes. _God, yes._

Newt brought his free hand up to rest on Thomas' neck as Thomas brought his to Newt's waist and they both leaned and leaned until their lips met and there was nowhere left to lean.

For a moment, time stopped, until finally Thomas' senses caught up with his surroundings and he started moving his lips against Newt's. The kiss wasn't slow but it wasn't fast either. As cliche as it sounded, it was everything Thomas had hoped it would be. 

Unfortunately, both boys needed to breathe. Once they pulled back, Newt leaned his forehead against Thomas', ensuring they could keep their close proximity. 

"Was that- was that okay?" Newt breathed out heavily, chest rising and falling and lips slightly swollen. 

Thomas laughed, _"God, yes,"_ before pulling Newt back into another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all i know sonya is technically meant to be younger than newt but hey it had to be this way for the fic okay? okay.
> 
> also, believe it or not i've never been to a wedding so this was probably terrible and i apologise.
> 
> this was super fun for me to write so i hope you enjoyed reading it
> 
> hmu on twitter @.buriedmysoul and maybe send me some prompts or leave some in the comments?
> 
> this is the first thing i've ever posted so super sorry if it's bad but i was lowkey worrying about the fandom dying so poof here i am


End file.
